Victoria Everglot
Victoria Maudeline Elizabeth Everglot is the arranged fiancee of Victor Van Dort and the daughter of the nobles Finis Everglot and Maudeline Everglot. She is the other major female character of the movie. Appearance Victoria is a young woman who has a slim figure and quite pale skin. She has a heart face, big black eyes and light brown/greyish hair done up in a bun. As she grows more frantic about Victor, her hair becomes more bedraggled, with strands escaping to hang about and over her face. Due to the world of the living being composed of mostly dull colors, her apparel gives her liveliness that the other living characters lack. Attires Victoria spends most of the movie in a dull red striped dress, with ruffles on the wrists, collar and skirt. After her betrothal to Lord Barkis, Victoria changed her outfits to a white wedding dress without ruffles on the sleeves or skirt and wears a long veil on a crown fitted around her bun. Personality Victoria is for the most part shy and soft-spoken towards her parents. Despite she is a bit romantic as she wanted to marry for love and fell in love with Victor practically at first sight, Victoria is quiet and dutiful, not usually bringing attention to herself. Due to her family situation, she is the type of person who would typically not speak up even when she's feeling miserable as evidenced by her silence both when Barkis marries her and when she's watching Victor and Emily's wedding. However, when the times call for it, Victoria shows a streak of bravery, determination and rebelliousness, as seen when she defies her parents and sneaks out of the Everglot mansion to try and find help for Victor. Even after that goes awry and she's sealed into her room, she tries to break her way out with a fireplace poker. Although she falls briefly into inactive despair once she's forced to marry Lord Barkis, Victoria angrily tells him off and shoves him once it becomes apparent he's married her only for her nonexistent fortune. Even when he tries to abduct her at the end, Victoria still struggles and tries to get away, seizing the first chance she gets to flee from his grip. Plot Victoria is introduced during the opening number of "According To Plan," being laced into her corset and worrying about whether she and Victor will like each other. She meets Victor for the first time while he was playing the Everglot piano, and the two hit it off beautifully. After the ruined rehearsal and Victor's disappearance, Victoria attempts to find help for her "rebellious" fiance and his new wife while her parents strategize to marry her off to Lord Barkis Bittern. In the end, Victoria finally gets a chance to get together with Victor. Gallery Quotes *"Oh Hildegarde... what if Victor and I don't like each other?" - To her housekeeper Hildegarde. *"You play beautifully. Mother won't let me near the piano. Music is improper for a young lady. "Too passionate", she says. - To Victor hearing him playing the piano. *"Since I was a child, I've dreamt of my wedding day. I always hoped to find someone I was deeply in love with. Someone to spend the rest of my life with. Silly, isn't it?" - To Victor about marriage. *"Can the living marry the dead? Victor... He's married to a corpse! He has a corpse bride!" - To Pastor Galswells. *"Did things not go according to your plan, Lord Barkis? Well, perhaps in disappointment, we are perfectly matched." - To Lord Barkis, after telling him about her parents being broke. Trivia *Victor and Victoria got married in the next day after Emily turned into butterflies. *Victoria told Victor her side of the story, while Victor told his side of the story. Thus, bringing them closer more than ever before. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans